


Ink Stains

by Betaaa



Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It's A Process, M/M, Sort Of, To An Extent, Well - Freeform, depends who you ask, most of the characters tagged only cameo, naturally Xanxus denies everything, yep, you thought you'd see [insert character name here]?, you were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/pseuds/Betaaa
Summary: Xanxus was pissed that Sawada was the new Don when the other man didn’t even want the position, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see him cry.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: SofA Lite





	Ink Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syren888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [syren888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**   
> Anything is ok, be it a fantasy setting, futuristic one, etc. I just want the character to have wonderful moments together even if it's after some angst.  
> Winter memories can also be an option
> 
> A/N: Apologies in advance for the possible OOC.

Xanxus growled as he stalked through the halls of Vongola headquarters.

Why the _fuck_ were his own subordinates so fucking _stupid_ that he had to meet with the Don himself to resolve the issues they’d caused?!

If they weren’t all confirmed Quality and hard to replace, he swore he would’ve already shot the lot of them. _Fuck_ , this was such a waste of his damned fucking time.

If he ran into any of the Don’s bratty Guardians, he was going to burn a hole through the floor, expensive carpet or not. Mammon would have his head for it, but he’d take Mammon over those brats any day.

He had almost made it to the Don’s office when an excitable Bovino exited a side room and froze at the sight of him.

In response to the fidgeting lightning, he bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile, and the curly haired teen quickly re-entered the room with a squeak, slamming the door in his haste to hide.

Xanxus snickered. Out of all of them, at least the actual brat was a bit cute. If the kid was anyone else’s Lightning he might’ve actually been able to be nice for once.

It was awfully quiet the rest of the journey to the Don’s office, causing him to frown. Normally this area was filled with trash bustling to-and-fro with pointless requests and excessive amounts of paperwork. Had the idiotic cloud finally gotten a clue and chased them all off?

But still, he should’ve seen at least _one_ other Guardian on his way here-

He stiffened as he noticed the office door had been left slightly ajar, bating a piece of the dark interior in the golden light from the hallway.

Sawada, despite his weak civilian past, _never_ left any doors open. It was the direct result of Reborn’s tutelage, under which all his students seemed to develop subconscious precautions due to paranoia after they “graduated”. Sawada’s developed habits were particularly impressive, in Xanxus’ book, even if it annoyed him that he had to acknowledge the other man for something. His most consistent habit was that he _never_ left any doors open, a fact that had saved the Don’s life several times over. Something was wrong.

Cautiously, Xanxus stepped quietly around the door so that his shadow wouldn’t be visible to anyone inside it and peered through the crack.

Although the lights were out, putting half the room in deep shadow, the dim and cloudy glow coming through the window was more than enough for his well-trained eyes to pick out the details inside.

Sawada’s desk was a disorganized disaster, as usual, with papers strewn across it and books piled sloppily on either side. There was nothing odd about the bookshelves, they were in their usual places against the wall, and the painting covering a secret passage wasn’t even a millimeter out of position.

The oddest thing was probably Sawada himself. While he was sitting at his desk, he wasn’t frantically working on the mountain of paperwork ever-present on his desk. As Xanxus knew from walking past this same office at odd times of the night, Sawada was prone to working until the early hours, typically with his lover and Guardians hovering around him in pathetic attempts to get him to rest. Xanxus could grudgingly admit his work ethic was impressive, but his lack of enthusiasm was frustrating enough to cancel out any resulting goodwill.

With a frown, Xanxus entered the office and turned on the light, causing Sawada to start in his chair and let out a shriek that he quickly cut off by clapping his hands over his mouth.

“X-Xanxus! What are you doing here?” The brown-haired man stuttered as he attempted to scrub at his face surreptitiously, dampening his sleeves.

Closing the door, Xanxus stalked over to the desk and glared down at the Don. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with him, no visible injuries or signs his mind had been tampered with. He _did_ look like he’d been crying, though. The Don crying was an uncomfortable thought. _Fuck,_ this was why Xanxus preferred to shoot first and ask questions later.

“My subordinates were stupid so I’m here to discuss clean-up. That can wait though, why the fuck are you crying, Sawada?” Xanxus crossed his arms, frowning down at the seated man. He didn’t like Sawada’s attitude or the fact that a _civilian_ was chosen over him, but catching the other crying alone without knowing why made him antsy.

Sawada sniffed, wiping at his eyes again with the cuff of his suit, flinching slightly when he registered what he’d just done and the fact that Reborn would almost certainly _kill_ him when he found out. “S-sorry, Xanxus. I-It’s fine, I’m just overreacting.”

“Oh?” Xanxus intensified his glare, staring down at the quailing Don. “Well, fucking tell me about it instead of making excuses, I can tell you if you’re just whining like a baby or not.”

Sawada flinched, glancing down at his fidgeting hands uncertainly, before finally meeting Xanxus’ eyes again and opening his mouth to speak. “I- My girlfriend broke up with me… I-It’s almost Christmas, so I w-was going to propose…. But I g-guess she didn’t want that….”

Xanxus growled in annoyance when it looked like the other man was about to start crying again. “Is this that civilian trash, Kokuyo or something?”

“Y-yes, her name is Kyouko… Sasagawa Kyouko….”

“What, she couldn’t handle the heat of being the girlfriend of a Mafia Don?”

“N-no, she said she didn’t like that I was working all the time, a-and that I never had the time to spend with her anymore….”

“Well, sounds like she wasn’t worth your time. But, that’s trash for you, can’t ever be more than scum.”

“X-Xanxus, can you please not speak about her so rudely?”

“You want _me_ to be nice to someone I could care less about? Trash is trash, I call it like it fucking is, if you have a problem with that, then man up and _make me_ stop.”

Sawada paused at that, looking up at him, before sighing and pulling his legs up against himself in his chair. “Sorry… I know that’s unreasonable for me to ask of you. I-It may not seem like it, but I actually really appreciate how honest you are, everyone else here always seems to be hiding something, even when it doesn’t matter. Is it really so hard to just say what you mean?!”

He barked out a laugh at that. “Really, Sawada? You of all people should know by now that the weak can’t stand on their own without playing their games and telling lies.”

“Yeah….” Sawada sighed, appearing to age in that moment beyond his years. “I know… it’s really impossible for me to get along with people for so long without issues, huh? I just… I didn’t want to spend another Christmas alone… I knew Kyouko was drifting away from me, but I tried to hold on and look how that turned out?”

He sighed again, as Xanxus contemplated what’d been said. He could- no, no people would think he was getting soft, and _then_ where would he be? Ah, but wait there was also that-

“Yanno, Sawada, you can always spend your Christmas with the Varia. We won’t mind.”

“Hie?! R-really?” Sawada looked so hopeful that Xanxus grinned evilly, pushing away the small part of him that bloomed in pride for making that expression appear on the other Sky’s face.

“Yep. You have to participate in the trainings, though. Have to be Quality to hang with the Varia.”

“T-that’s no problem, I’d love to! Thank you so much, when should I come over?” Sawada looked so eager, with those sparkling eyes, like a puppy. Xanxus almost felt guilty that he planned to use this chance to whip the Don into shape (combatively) as a proper Mafia Don.

“Don’t worry about that.” His evil grin widened, and Sawada gulped a bit, finally registering the danger with his special little Intuition sense. “We’ll find you.”

* * *

  
So... about that happy ending tag, it's a happy ending, if you squint.

Behind the Scenes: Tsuna brings all the presents and the Varia decide they love him, but still beat him into shape anyway. Can't have a weak Don coming over all the time, it'll make them look bad.

Xanxus is slowly catching feelings, he's not sure how to feel about that.


End file.
